


Always for the First Time by Measured [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Always for the First Time by MeasuredSummary: for an adorable request involving an anecdote about a poet leaving poetry over their uni under the alias of "Francis the Poet"





	Always for the First Time by Measured [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always for the First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341607) by Measuringlife. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010.
> 
> Note: poems quoted: The Basket-Weaver's Love by René Char, Always for the first time by Andre Breon, Poem to the Mysterious Woman by Robert Desnos, It may be by Max Jacob, Dreamed-Up for Winter, by Arthur Rimbaud, and The Footsteps by Paul Valéry

**Title** : Always for the First Time

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Character/Pairing** : France/Canada with minor mentions of Spain/Vargas brothers (mostly Romano) & Prussia/Hungary and a smidgeon of possibly USUK?

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : for an adorable request involving an anecdote about a poet leaving poetry over their uni under the alias of "Francis the Poet"

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/548514.html)

 **Length** 0:24:52

Download Link:[ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Always%20for%20the%20First%20Time%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3)


End file.
